


Experiencing Earth

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Are you volunteering your services, Amanda?”
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Experiencing Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all over the world"

“I studied Earth history quite extensively before I accepted the position as its ambassador,” said Sarek. “I have read about the origins of many important sites on your world, of both historical and cultural significance. I feel that I am well-versed in this subject.”

Amanda smiled. “Of course you do. But there is often a very big difference between just reading about something and actually seeing it for yourself.”

“And you believe my understanding of Earth might be improved by direct observation of important Terran locations?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have phrased it quite like that,” she said. “But yes. Especially if you have a genuine Earth-born human as your guide.”

Sarek arched an eyebrow. “Are you volunteering your services, Amanda?”

She grinned. “There are so many places you just have to _see_ , Sarek. There are natural wonders, like the Grand Canyon and Victoria Falls, the Great Barrier Reef and Mount Everest. And man-made landmarks, like the Statue of Liberty and the St. Louis Arch, Big Ben and the Taj Mahal, the Great Wall of China and the Colosseum. And the smaller artwork, all the museums around the world with paintings and statues and—”

“You seem to have an impressive itinerary planned,” Sarek interrupted, gently. “I am sure it will give me great insight on Earth culture to experience it with you.”

He held up his hand, first two fingers extended, and Amanda replied with her own. They had not yet completed the Vulcan mating bond, but as a touch-telepath, Sarek could still feel the brush of her emotions – awe at the natural beauty of her world, pride at the accomplishments of humans long before her time, excitement at being able to share them with him.

When Sarek had come to Earth as its ambassador, he had anticipated years of satisfying work, and the potential frustrations in daily interactions with all-too-emotional humans.

He could not have anticipated Amanda Grayson.

She kissed him briefly, in the human fashion of pressing lips, then released his hand and rose. “Come on, then. We have a road trip to plan!”

Sarek stood, as well. “I will assist.”

THE END


End file.
